T'aurais jamais cru que j'étais si con
by Eli grain de folie
Summary: "Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités" Moi, Philou, 11 ans, je n'ai pas de pouvoirs. Alors, j'en ai choisi un. ! Se passe avant son entrée à Cherub !
1. Pouvoir

**1. Pouvoir :**

Un jour, quelqu'un a dit qu'avec de grands pouvoirs viennent de grandes responsabilités. C'était dans un de ces films hollywoodiens où l'on oublie systématiquement les six milliards d'autres êtres humains qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs.

Je fais partie de ceux-là. Pas de baguette magique, d'armure indestructible, d'araignée mutante ni de rayons lasers dans mes yeux. Non, juste moi, les mains dans un sac de farine, enfin pour l'instant.

« Allez, on allume la mèche ! Compte à rebours, 3 minutes. On s'assoit avant que ça sonne ! »

Ça sonne.

BOUM ! 2min 37s. Ça a pété plus tôt que prévu. Faudra revoir les calculs. Mais ce n'est pas grave, le prof était déjà rentré dans la classe.

Il regarde le paquet de farine, les élèves, le paquet puis encore les élèves. 3, 2, 1…

« Qui a mis un pétard dans la farine ? QUI A FOUTU UN P***** DE PETARD DANS UN SAC DE FARINE ?! »

Voilà. Je n'ai pas de pouvoirs, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas de responsabilités. Enfariné de la tête aux pieds, je lève la main. « Monsieur, ce n'est pas un pétard, c'est de la poudre à canon. »

Parfois, c'est marrant de se dénoncer soi-même. Et puis, ce n'était qu'une petite explosion. J'ai déjà fait pire…

C'est vrai ça, on ne parle jamais de ceux qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs. Pourtant, les super héros ont rarement choisi ce qui leur tombait dessus. Un jour ils se réveillent et pouf ! ils ont un pouvoir. Moi quand je me réveille le matin, je sens juste qu'il faut que je me brosse les dents. Alors j'ai choisi mon pouvoir.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai un peu de mal à le développer. On est samedi, le lendemain du vendredi où un paquet de farine a malencontreusement explosé dans mon cours de chimie. Je suis en train de nettoyer ladite classe sous la supervision du concierge. J'ai la vague impression qu'ils ne comprennent pas la notion d'innocent tant qu'on n'a pas prouvé la culpabilité. Bien sûr, j'étais le seul à dire que c'était de la poudre à canon, mais il était impossible d'affirmer que c'était moi qui l'avais mise dedans. En même temps, ils ne m'ont pas pris pour l'inondation des toilettes de l'administration.

Bref, je suis en train de récurer les tables avant de m'attaquer au sol. J'ai déjà fait les murs, et le plafond. Le plafond, c'est le plus chiant.

Donc aujourd'hui, je suis un peu pris. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de mettre en œuvre mon pouvoir. D'ailleurs, vous avez compris quel est mon pouvoir ?

* * *

Bonjour,

Cette fic se passe bien avant que mon perso n'entre à Cherub, il a encore ses parents. Je vous propose de suivre son parcours avant sa première mission.

Si vous avez des envies de directions pour la suite de l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Elle sera construite en fonction de ce que les gens demandent.

En espérant que ce petit chapitre vous aura plu.

Eli Grain de Folie


	2. Défier

2. Défier

Pour bien mettre en œuvre son pouvoir, il faut de la volonté, beaucoup de volonté. Car il demande beaucoup d'entraînement, un sens de la tactique aigu, et de l'effet de surprise. Le principal est l'effet de surprise, et ne surtout jamais refaire deux fois la même chose. Spécialement lorsque vous avez déjà été puni pour ça une fois. Je me demande donc quel est l'idiot qui a voulu m'imiter. Et qui l'a mal fait en plus.

Comprenez-moi bien, je n'ai rien contre l'emprunt d'idées. Ni même l'amélioration d'un concept. Après tout, on apprend tous en commençant par reproduire ce qu'on voit. Mais là, je suis légèrement énervé. Un (ou une, je ne suis pas sexiste) idiot(e) a tenté d'exploser un paquet de sucre dans le hall. Mais un petit pétard dans un kilo de sucre ne fait pas grand dégât, et tout le monde me regarde suspicieusement. Il n'a même pas attendu une semaine complète cet imbécile avant de reproduire mon œuvre. Heureusement que j'étais dans le bureau du principal à ce moment-là, sinon j'étais bon pour une mise à pied. Je vais devoir jouer finement à présent, car « à la prochaine incartade, jeune homme, c'est le renvoi pur et simple ! » comme me l'a gentiment rappelé le directeur.

J'ai failli me faire prendre. Dans les films américains, les jeunes vont faire la fête dans leur lycée au milieu de la nuit sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Les concierges américains doivent être sourds, et parce qu'à la première ronde j'ai manqué de me faire attraper. Mais j'ai réussi, et il n'a même pas vu ce que j'étais venu faire. J'ai ri en imaginant la musique de suspens dans ma tête.

J'ai écrit un peu de travers. J'ai du travail à faire si je veux devenir tagueur professionnel, mais pour un premier essai j'estime que ce n'est pas trop mal.

EPIGONE, REGARDE ET APPRENDS DE TON MAITRE

Mon mot est signé d'un pétard mouillé. Pour ceux qui se demandent ce que veut dire épigone, regardez sur internet, c'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé ce mot. Au moins j'aurais appris quelque chose cette semaine. Parce que franchement, je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt de savoir pourquoi Clovis s'est fait baptiser ni la conjugaison du subjonctif passif imparfait.

Bref, j'ai fait mon action d'éclat de la semaine. Oui parce que pour qu'un pouvoir existe, il faut l'utiliser, sinon je ne vois pas l'utilité de le développer. Je dois maintenant réfléchir à celle de la semaine prochaine. Ma marge de manœuvre est très mince, je ne dois surtout pas être renvoyé. Je tiens à la vie, et mon père est très pointilleux sur ce genre de détail.

Règle n°1 : Ne pas se faire prendre.

Pour ça, on en revient au sens tactique. Je vais apprendre les échecs.

Je n'ai pas de superpouvoirs, de gadgets high-tech ou de destinée supérieure. Je peux faire ce que je veux.

Excitant, n'est-ce pas ?


	3. Apprendre

3. Apprendre

Je rectifie, je ne peux pas _encore_ faire tout ce que je veux. J'ai beau avoir bientôt onze ans, déjà au collège avec de bonnes notes, il me faut suivre le règlement. Plus exactement, faire en sorte que tout le monde soit convaincu que je le respecte à la lettre, que je suis un petit ange. Mais voilà, en deux mois dans ce joli établissement privé je me suis déjà construit une petite réputation. Réputation qui n'est pas vraiment celle du gentil petit garçon parfait qui fait ses devoirs et surveille la classe lorsque le professeur s'absente.

Et je peux encore moins faire ce que je veux depuis que mon cher papa a décidé de perpétrer la tradition familiale séculaire et blabla qui consiste en, je cite « Apprendre la discipline, le sens de l'action collective pour le bien commun et l'harmonie ». J'ai beau vivre en France, les racines anglaises de mon paternel continuent de s'exprimer par la manière forte : je suis à présent inscrit dans une chorale. Un chœur de garçons qui chantent des trucs pas du tout moderne comme des hymnes grégoriens ou des morceaux baroques. J'y avais échappé pendant 67 jours, mais après l' « incident » du paquet de farine, je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Mon Dieu, pourquoi n'ai-je pas choisi les maths comme pouvoir ? Ah oui, parce que ce n'est pas fun. C'est stupide d'avoir un pouvoir si on ne peut pas s'amuser avec. Je dois trouver le moyen d'utiliser cette nouvelle contrainte (5h par semaine quand même !) pour augmenter mon pouvoir. Le seul point positif, c'est que ça peut m'aider dans ma carrière d'angelot blondinet poli et propre sur lui.

Il y a du travail à faire.

Beaucoup de travail. D'abord, Epigone est fort, très fort. Je vais parler de mon disciple au masculin, parce que ça me ferait trop mal de me faire doubler par une fille. Il a collé un paquet de mouchoirs en dessous de mon tag avec pour légende « Qui pleurera le premier ? » Ensuite, lorsque le CPE m'a regardé, je n'ai pas pu empêcher mon fou rire d'éclater. Ce qui m'a valu un long et ennuyeux sermon dans son bureau. Heureusement, un nouveau surveillant m'a sauvé en racontant qu'il y avait une bagarre dans un couloir.

Je dois absolument apprendre à me contrôler. Parce que sinon ma prochaine action sera découverte avant même avoir eu lieu. Ce bureau est très inspirant, mais je ne tiens pas plus que ça à y retourner. En plus, je ne sais absolument pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer pour impressionner Epigone. C'est vrai ça, comment a-t-il peint le mur en plein jour, alors que tout le monde était en cours ? J'ai dû y aller la nuit, moi ! J'ai besoin de plus de panache. On en revient au sens tactique. Je dois y ajouter l'esprit de grandeur, certainement un peu de mégalomanie. Les échecs, la chorale, écouter en cours c'est bien mais ça ne suffit pas.

Règle n°2 : Savoir bluffer en toutes circonstances.

Vous savez jouer au poker ?


	4. Partager

4. Partager

Cette semaine, j'ai appris plein de choses :

Le poker c'est difficile

Je n'ai plus d'argent (cf ci-dessus)

Les gars de la chorale sont sympas, mais un peu coincés

Jeter des boules puantes au début des répétitions, est vraiment très bête

Heureusement que les gars sont sympas

Le prof de chimie ne m'aime pas

Le nouveau surveillant aime les motos

Le prof de chimie ne m'aime vraiment pas

Le nouveau surveillant adore les motos

J'en ai marre d'être en retenue

La salle de chimie est bien plus belle repeinte en rose

Ce prof me déteste

Je m'améliore en bluff, mais ce n'est pas encore suffisant

Le nouveau surveillant est anglais, d'où l'accent

Les gens du club d'échec disent des blagues bizarres

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on a chimie en 6ème

Mon père est content que je fasse des échecs

Je vais pouvoir rejouer au poker

Je n'aime pas l'allemand

Epigone est très fort

Cette liste résume bien mes activités de la semaine. J'ai passé tellement de temps en retenue que j'ai fait tous mes devoirs, même la rédaction et le dossier d'allemand pour la semaine d'après. Mon plan pour devenir le parfait petit ange ne marche pas. Enfin, en une semaine, passer d'emmerdeur en chef à monsieur parfait est un peu un miracle. Et je ne suis pas Jésus (encore un autre qui a des super pouvoirs.) LA chose que je n'ai pas mis dans ma liste, c'est que mon pouvoir est très fatiguant. J'ai déjà mis du temps et quelques heures de sommeil dans la réalisation de l'opération « mur rose dans la salle de chimie » (oui le nom est nul mais j'avais sommeil), et en plus il faut que je fasse comme si je n'y étais pour rien.

Ah, oui, et j'ai du mal à avoir des amis. Je suis dans ce collège d'enfants de bonne famille depuis deux mois, et personne ne m'aime. Déjà, je ne sais toujours pas nouer ma cravate. Je suis tombé dans le seul collège français qui oblige encore ses élèves à porter un uniforme. Le pantalon à plis, le veston, la chemise, je peux. Mais la cravate ? Tant qu'elle tient autour du coup, je suis satisfait. J'ai bien essayé de la personnaliser, mais ça n'a pas plu. Allez savoir pourquoi ! Mon slogan était parfait pourtant : « Que faire quand on a pas les dents banches ? Mettre une cravate marron ! » Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé, c'est Coluche. Mais ça collait parfaitement ! Et ces rétrogrades m'ont interdit toute fantaisie !

Bref, cet endroit craint. Je croyais bêtement qu'avec mon pouvoir, je pourrai faire changer les choses, mais rien n'y fait. Quoique, le petit gars super fort en histoire a l'air d'avoir un bon sens de l'humour. Il a demandé au prof de chimie si s'était en l'honneur du mariage gay la nouvelle couleur murale. J'ai éclaté de rire. Tout seul. J'ai été collé. Tout seul. Il doit l'être quand même un peu, gay, pour se vexer aussi facilement.

Et comme si tout ça ne suffisait pas, monsieur Epigone a recouvert la porte du bureau du directeur avec du papier toilette. Ce mec est taré. Jamais je n'arriverai à le surpasser. Je suis certain que c'est lui, qui aurait l'idée de dessiner une larme juste à côté de son forfait ? Je dois trouver un moyen de m'identifier aussi. J'ai beau développer mon pouvoir, ce garçon a une longueur d'avance. Je me demande pourquoi il n'a pas commencé avant.

Je suis dans un de ces moments d'introspection qu'ont les super-héros en se demandant si ce qu'ils font vaut la peine. Tous les sacrifices, mentir à leurs proches, larguer la petite copine parce qu'elle est en danger… Je n'ai pas de petite copine et je mens très mal, mais là n'est pas la question. D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais vu de super-héros avec un petit copain, ou de super-méchant avec une amie à qui il doit mentir pour rester méchant sans que personne ne le sache. Ou alors je n'ai pas lu les bons ouvrages ni vu les bons films. Revenons à mon introspection. D'ici dix minutes, je vais relever la tête, sourire face caméra et repartir à l'aventure. Mais laissez-moi m'apitoyer un peu sur mon sort.

Règles n°3 : avoir des amis.

Les X-men sont bien en équipe, non ?


	5. Fatiguer

5. Fatiguer

J'ai eu une idée, comme ça, au beau milieu du cours d'allemand. Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas l'allemand ? C'est moche, c'est dur, et à par les films sur les nazis, inspecteur Derrick ne me fascine pas. Du coup je rêvasse, ce qui n'aide pas du tout la compréhension des déclinaisons. Tout ça pour dire que mon idée, je la trouvais bien. Je pense qu'Epigone est un nouvel élève, sinon pourquoi aurait-il attendu si longtemps pour se déclarer ?

Seulement voilà, les seules élèves arrivées en cours d'année sont des filles. Ça fait mal à l'ego. Soit parce qu'Epigone est une fille, soit parce que mon idée géniale est nulle. Dans les deux cas, j'ai tord. Je n'ai pas eu trop mal non plus, hein, je suis quelqu'un de fier mais faut pas pousser. Je suis convaincu qu'Epigone est une fille, ça expliquerait tout. Les filles sont complètement différentes des garçons (si, c'est vrai !). Elle n'est pas meilleure que moi, juste différente. Là-dedans tient tout le géni de mon idée. L'allemand peut être productif parfois. Avant de se remettre aux déclinaisons.

A midi, j'ai offert à Epigone le cadeau parfait pour filles : un journal intime parfumé. Je pense qu'elle va apprécier la plaisanterie à sa juste valeur. Je suis certain que la légende « Disciple, note les exploits de ton maître. » va l'aider à comprendre.

Mais bon, tout ça ne m'aide pas vraiment à satisfaire ma règle n°3, avoir des amis. Le petit gars super fort en histoire a refait une blague au prof de chimie. Quel coincé celui-là d'ailleurs, il se vexe pour rien. Pas étonnant que ce soit dans son cours que je fais des blagues et pas en japonais. Je devrais en faire en allemand, ça passerait le temps, tiens. Des blagues qui coûtent pas cher, parce qu'avec le poker, je suis ruiné. Et je suis fatigué. Regardez mon emploi du temps :

Lundi chorale

Mardi échecs

Mercredi chorale

Jeudi cornemuse (ne rigolez pas, quand mon père m'a dit que je devais jouer d'un instrument, j'ai choisi e plus bruyant que j'ai trouvé)

Vendredi poker

Samedi invention de blagues

Dimanche messe

Autant vous dire que mes devoirs sont rarement très bien faits. Et j'ai un exposé à faire en histoire pour la semaine prochaine. Vous croyez que le petit gars super fort en histoire acceptera de se mettre avec moi ? On est mercredi, ce qui me laisse deux jours pour lui demander gentiment.

Mise en place d'un plan.

…

…

…

Heu, si vous avez des idées, donnez-les-moi, parce que là je sèche. Comment on se fait des amis dans ce collège de fous ?

Règle n°4 : toujours avoir un plan. Même quand le plan est de ne pas en avoir.

Ça tombe bien, à j'en ai pas. On est vendredi, dernière heure de classe. Français, pour être exact. Le prof déblatère sur le fait que l'orthographe est très importante au bac, on peut avoir des points en moins si on écrit mal. Au bac ? Franchement ? On est en sixième ! Parle-nous du doctorat tant que t'y es ! Bon, bref, je suis à merveille ma quatrième règle, surtout la deuxième partie. Ah, ça sonne. L'heure est passée vite pour une fois.

En sortant, je me précipite vers mon camarade super fort en histoire (je dois vraiment lui trouver un autre surnom). Et bien entendu, habile comme je suis, je trébuche et met un genou à terre pour me rattraper. Me voici ridiculement agenouillé devant lui, le deux bras en l'air, le sac à moitié répandu par terre.

« Mon cher camarade, je commence sans trop savoir comment continuer. Mon cher camarade, tu me vois humblement posté devant toi, te demandant timidement et avec classe, si l'on fait abstraction de mes livres qui souhaitaient voir du paysage, oui, mon cher camarade, je te demande respectueusement de devenir le temps d'une semaine mon partenaire pour ce merveilleux travail d'exposé que nous a commandé notre admirable professeur d'histoire-géographie.

Hein ? répond-il avec une distinction de roi.

Si t'es libre, ce serait cool qu'on fasse l'exposé d'histoire ensemble.

Ah. Ok. La prochaine fois, marche sur les mains, ce sera plus drôle. »

Qui a dit que j'étais mauvais en impro ?

Bonjour, vous qui lisez ces quelques lignes. Si cette rigolote petite histoire vous plaît, que vous avez des idées pour la suite (qui seront ses amis, quels caractères auront-ils, va-t-il se faire des ennemis, qui est Epigone, dans quelle blague pourrait-il bien se lancer, ou tout autre chose), n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! J'écris au fur et à mesure, et ne décide rien avant d'avoir fini d'écrire un chapitre.

De plus, j'aime les défis ! Si vous avez quelques mots (3-4) que vous voulez me voir mettre dans un chapitre, demandez et il vous sera donné !

Bonne journée


	6. Deviner

6. Deviner

Comment préparer un exposé réussi ? Quatre règles à ne jamais oublier (oui, j'aime bien les règles, surtout quand il faut les briser).

Règle n°1 : Choisir un bon partenaire.

Règle n°2 : S'intéresser au sujet. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, trouver un moyen pour qu'il soit fun.

Règle n°3 : Avoir de quoi grignoter.

Règle n°4 : S'amuser.

Règle n°1 : Check.

Règle n°2 : Check. Le mode de scrutin de la république d'Athènes à l'antiquité, c'est bien plus marrant quand on l'imagine comme un film hollywoodien.

Règle n°3 : Check. Deux boites de Haribo, un sachet de Curly, trois bouteilles de soda, des bretzels Ancel, et une boite de choucroute (on ne sait jamais !). J'ai de quoi tenir un siège.

Règle n'°4 : on verra. J'espère qu'il aime mes plaisanteries.

_ooOOoo_

Visiblement, j'ai bien fait. On a même mangé la choucroute au repas du soir. Ce mec est génial, et notre exposé va déchirer. Il est tellement cool que j'ai dormi chez lui pour le finir ! Bon, maintenant, faut qu'on trouve des vieux pots en terre cuite.

_ooOOoo_

Croyez-le ou non, mais les vieux pots en terre cuite tels qu'on les cherche, eh ben c'est super dur à trouver. Tellement dur qu'on a dû en faire en pâte à sel pour notre exposé. Bref, on est pas mal chargés en arrivant dans le cours d'histoire.

« Bonjours citoyens d'Athènes ! Vous voici réunis sur la grande place pour procéder aux élections des délégués de notre cité. Veuillez prendre place et écouter attentivement nos instructions. »

On a utilisé toute l'heure. En même temps, les grecs n'étaient pas connus pour la simplicité de leur système de vote. Il y a pleins de façons différentes en fonction de ce qu'on vote, des classes sociales qui n'ont pas le même poids dans le vote… Mais j'adore le ptit gars super fort en histoire (il faut vraiment que le lui trouve un autre surnom), il s'y connait tellement bien qu'on ne s'est pas emmêlé dans tout ce qu'on avait prévu. Et je crois qu'on s'est bien amusés, surtout au moment où on a jeté par terre nos pots de pâte à sel pour en distribuer les morceaux aux élèves. Et c'était justifié !

Mais avec tout ça, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé quoi faire cette semaine, et on est mercredi.

Règle n°5 : anticiper.

Il y a du boulot pour celle-là. J'ai déjà du mal avec les autres.

Epigone est tarée. C'est définitivement une fille. Qui d'autre aurait donc eu cette idée ? Je suis convaincu qu'elle est un alien venu d'une autre dimension. Sur le mur du préau, il y a marqué

« Qui est le garçon le plus mignon du collège ? Votez ! »

En dessous, il y a une dizaine de photos collées sur des pots en terre cuite et des morceaux de pâte à sel dans un grand bac.

Cette nana extraterrestre est balèze. On est jeudi, comment a-t-elle fait ça en UNE JOURNEE ? Mon dieu, créateur des supers-pouvoirs, je ne crois pas que je sois de taille. Mais elle a fait une erreur : je suis sûr qu'elle est dans ma classe. Sinon, comment aurait-elle su ? Il y a quatorze filles, et dix-huit garçons.

Procédons par étapes : les noms, les pour, les contres, et éliminons les certitudes.

Amélie : aime les garçons. Mange son stylo en cours.

Juliette : très bonne en arts plastiques. Est toujours fourrée avec Marie-Angélique.

Coralie : rie tout le temps. Regarde les feux de l'amour avec sa mère.

Hélène : veut être superstar plus tard. Pas de contre pour l'instant.

Paula : Elle écrit comme un cochon, et fait pleins de fautes d'orthographes impossible que ce soit elle.

Marie-Angélique : elle est tellement bête impossible que ce soit elle.

Amel : aucune idée.

Eurydice : idem.

Lauren : elle est très intelligente. Mais elle ne parle presque pas français impossible que ce soit elle.

Amandine : elle traîne tout le temps avec Lauren et Katalyna. Son sac est trop petit pour qu'elle y range quoi que ce soit.

Katalyna : elle est tout le temps avec Lauren et Amandine. Elle est végétarienne et fait du kung-fu. Elle est fan des frères Scott et connais tous les épisodes par cœur. Si ça ce n'est pas une preuve de niaiserie… sans ce dernier détail, elle pourrait être parfaite.

Myriam : sa mère est toujours sur son do. La dernière fois, elle lui a même ramené son goûté à dix heures parce qu'elle l'avait oublié !

Sarah-Lou : elle ne parle jamais. Toutes ses amies sont dans une autre classe.

Svetlana : elle est russe. Ils ne sont pas marrants les russes.

Si on résume, j'élimine Amélie, Juliette, Coralie, Paula, Marie-Angélique, Lauren, Amandine, Katalyna, Myriam, Sarah-Lou et Svetlana. Il reste donc Hélène, Amel et Eurydice. La réduction de la liste marche bien, on dirait. Ben tiens, on va réutiliser son idée à Epigone pour ma prochaine farce. Mais en mieux…

_ooOOoo_

Vouloir faire mieux, c'est bien. Mais encore faut-il en avoir les moyens. L'intelligence, l'adresse, le temps, la folie, l'argent… sont autant de choses qui me semblent faire défaut. Et là, impossible de m'en sortir avec la deuxième partie de la règle °4 : « Toujours avoir un plan. Même quand le plan est de ne pas en avoir. » Il me FAUT un plan.

…

…

…

Plan, mon petit plan, où es-tu ? Où te caches-tu ? Viens à moi, regarde, je t'attends. J'ai besoin de toi, sort de mon cerveau, s'il te plaît.

L'autosuggestion ne marche pas toujours. Par contre, le petit gars super fort en histoire (faut vraiment que je lui trouve un autre surnom) a de bonnes idées.

Devinez qui va s'amuser ?

_ooOOoo_

Bonjour !

Mon défi de la semaine était : un mot à citer « choucroute » et l'identité d'Epigone « un alien venant d'un univers parallèle où il n'y a pas de mâles ni de femelles, mais trois genres ».

J'ai presque réussi à caser la deuxième partie, même si vous vous en doutez, Epigone n'est pas réellement un extraterrestre.

Vous pouvez m'offrir un autre mot pour la semaine prochaine, et bien sûr commenter ce que vous lisez.

Eli


	7. Surprendre

7. Surprendre

J'aime surprendre, décontenancer, déboussoler, être inattendu. J'aime tellement ça que j'en ai fait mon pouvoir. Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel élément vienne gripper les rouages de mon rêve bien huilé. Je ne suis pas LE super-héros, mais juste un super-héros même pas si super que ça.

Je galère, je galère vraiment.

Je suis fatigué, j'ai la grippe. Le petit gars super fort en histoire (je dois vraiment lui trouver un surnom) est venu m'apporter mes devoirs à la maison. Comme si j'avais envie de travailler… J'ai essayé de regarder en cachette la télévision quand maman est partie au travail, mais il n'y avait qu'un documentaire débile sur les chevaux avec des balzanes (ne me demandez pas ce que c'est). J'ai mal à la tête.

Mais bon, ça, ça pourrait aller, s'il n'y avait pas Epigone. Je brûle de faire quelque chose de grandiose, mais je n'ai pas une seule foutue idée. Enfin, j'ai bien quelques idées, mais comme je n'ai ni avion supersonique, ni manoir hanté, ni orchestre symphonique, ni lance-patate… Hein ? Un lance-patate, ça se construit ça !

_ooOOoo_

Si j'avais su que l'aspirine était si difficile à trouver dans cette baraque, j'aurais peut-être hésité avant de vouloir un lance-patates. Une demi-heure de recherches, et je suis déjà épuisé. Je n'aime pas la grippe.

_ooOOoo_

Ah ça pour surprendre, je me surprends. Qui a le combo de-la-mort-qui-tue ? Grippe-gastro-otite-bronchite ? Et le super-combo-de-la-mort-qui-tue ? Grippe-gastro-otite-bronchite-appendicite-conjonctivite ?

Voilà. C'est Noël.

J'ai un lance-patates sous mon lit. Je connais le nom de trois infirmières, chaque ride aux coins des yeux de mon médecin généraliste, et les répliques d'Astérix Mission Cléopâtre. Par contre, j'ai peu mis les pieds dans ma classe. Le petit gars super fort en histoire (Rémy, j'ai fini par lui demander son prénom) m'a dit que la classe était trop calme. C'est un 3ème qui a gagné le concours du plus beau mec. Mais il y sûrement eu tricherie.

Il est vraiment sympa, Rémy. C'est d'ailleurs avec lui que j'ai construit le lance-patates, et un trébuchet aussi. Un trébuchet, c'est une catapulte à contrepoids du 13ème siècle. On a balancé des bombes à eau dans mon jardin, entre l'otite et la bronchite.

Il l'a testé du toit du collège. Il a tenu treize minutes avant de devoir fuir à cause d'un surveillant qui avait compris d'où tombaient les bombes à eau. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu faire mieux. Trente quatre largages, c'est pas mal.

On voulait essayer le lance-patates, mais je suis allé à l'hôpital.

Je crois que j'ai trouvé un associé. On va monter une sorte de Ligue des Justiciers, sauf qu'on ne cherche pas la justice.

La règle n°3 est en bonne marche.

Reste les quatre autres.

Mais d'abord, soyons fous, non ?

_ooOOoo_

Bonjour !

Le défi de cette semaine était « balzanes ». Comme d'habitude, lâchez-vous pour le défi !

Bientôt, Phil va partir à la recherche d'Epigone. Avez-vous une idée de son identité ?

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Eli


	8. Recommencer

8. Recommencer

Ce qui est bien avec Noël, c'est qu'on reçoit des cadeaux. Et comme mon père n'était pas trop à la maison ces derniers temps, il a essayé de se rattraper sur les cadeaux. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il se soit concerté avec maman vu la tête qu'elle a faite quand j'en ai ouvert certains. Mais je vais bien rigoler !

Je ne suis pas certain qu'il connaisse mon âge, ou alors il avait vraiment de l'argent à dépenser. Il m'a offert pleins de choses, mais la plus surprenant reste la voiture.

Pas la voiture miniature qu'on trouve au rayon jouets du supermarché. Pas une voiturette électrique pour gamins. Une vraie voiture, avec un gros moteur qui demande d'avoir le permis de conduire. J'ai onze ans. Je ne me suis pas renseigné, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un seul pays au monde où conduire à onze ans soit autorisé. Ça surprend.

Je savais que papa était riche. Mais là, il a surprit tout le monde. D'habitude, il essaie de vivre simplement. En fait, je n'ai reçu que les clefs et l'adresse du garage où elle est garée. Il m'emmènera la voir quand il aura le temps.

Sinon, je me suis bien amusé sur le trampoline une fois que mon ventre ne me faisait plus trop mal. Et le micro amplificateur de sons avec les lunettes infrarouges sont géniaux. J'ai presque fini de lire le manuel de survie sur une île déserte. Le reste, je n'ai pas encore eu trop le temps.

_ooOOoo_

Premier jour de l'année. J'ai l'impression de redécouvrir le collège, j'y ai passé si peu de temps le mois dernier. Rien n'a vraiment changé : l'allemand est toujours aussi ennuyeux, et le professeur de physique-chimie ne m'aime pas plus qu'avant. Mais au moins mon super-combo-de-la-mort-qui-tue m'a fait passer du type qui crée les catastrophes au type malchanceux. Plutôt pas mal en fait pour me racheter une conduite.

Il me faut une stratégie. J'ai à ma disposition un lance-patate, un kilo de patates, un micro espion, des lunettes infrarouges, un trampoline (difficile à transporter), 3 CD de Lorie (je ne vois pas pourquoi on me les a offerts), un pistolet à billes, un sachet des 1000 billes, un jeu de poker et un jeu de tarot, un échiquier en bois verni avec des pièces peintes à la main (une pièce de collection), une bouteille de sable de Miami, trois dés à coudre, un jeu de société Les Incollables, un stylo encre invisible et une lampe ultraviolet pour lire l'encre invisible, 4 talkie-walkie de portée 3km, un paquet de farine, 700 pétards de petite taille, 2 masques de clown, un couteau suisse super bien, des serviettes en papier, un hélicoptère téléguidé, une voiture téléguidée, 53 boules de Noël, une vuvuzela, une cornemuse, 7 fausses araignées, une bouteille de cidre, 4 fusées et 18 fumigènes.

Il me faut une stratégie. Je dois reconquérir mon pouvoir. Avec Rémy. Mais que vais-je utiliser ? Pour faire quoi ? Comment ?

Mardi, 15h37, cours de mathématiques, aucune idée. Je veux utiliser le lance-patates. La bouteille de cidre sera utilisée pour fêter la réussite de l'opération. Je dois juste trouver l'opération, et la stratégie.

_ooOOoo_

J'ai trouvé ! J'ai besoin d'une batterie, d'un moteur de train électrique, de mon lance-patates, de peinture verte lavable à l'eau, du sachet de pommes de terre, d'un ou deux complices, d'un haut-parleur puissant, des CD de Lorie, d'une tige de bambou, des talkie-walkie, du pistolet à bille et des billes, de deux fumigènes et de la bouteille de cidre.

J'ai exposé mon plan à Rémy. Il a rit. Et vous, vous en pensez quoi ?

Bonjour,

Je suis désolée pour le retard, mais j'avais trop de boulot hier. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plait, et qu'il vous donne envie de lire la suite. L'épique journée de notre héros sera pour le chapitre suivant, mais d'un point de vue différent.

Le mot-défi de cette semaine était « tige de bambou », que j'avais complètement oublié au moment d'écrire, mais que je n'ai vraiment pas eu de mal à caser après coup. Ça vient même compléter mon idée.

Vous pouvez bien sûr m'en donner d'autres !

Eli


	9. Souffrir

9. Souffrir

J'adore mon métier. Vraiment. Sinon je n'aurais pas enseigné pendant trente ans dans ce collège après ma carrière d'ingénieur. Vous comprenez, j'aurais pu avoir un métier bien payé. J'étais très apprécié là où je travaillais, et on me promettait un bel avenir. Mais je voulais transmettre ma passion, faire aimer la physique aux jeunes. Alors je suis devenu professeur. Je n'ai jamais regretté. Mais cette année… Cette année c'est autre chose. J'ai un élève… atypique. Il n'est pas bête du tout, c'est justement là le problème. Mais il gâche tout. J'ai l'impression… l'impression qu'il le fait exprès. Il n'écoute pas en cours, rêvasse tout le temps, il ne travaille pas chez lui, et a une imagination débordante. Il est insolent avec les adultes, n'a pas d'ami, se moque de tout le monde, crée le chaos partout où il passe ! Je crois… Je crois que je déteste cet enfant ! Jusqu'ici je n'avais jamais détesté un de mes élèves. Mais celui-là… Je ne peux pas le voir en peinture ! Heureusement, le mois dernier, il était tout le temps absent. Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité que quelqu'un tombe malade. JAMAIS. Mais là… Je ne sais plus quoi faire docteur. Même ma femme m'a dit d'aller voir un psy. C'est pour ça que je suis là.

Quand monsieur Chaville, vénérable professeur de physique-chimie dans un collège privé huppé de la capitale, à un an de la retraite, poussa la porte du cabinet du professeur Orbeille, il était loin de se douter que ses sentiments négatifs envers l'un de ses élèves s'amplifieraient encore le lendemain.

Monsieur Chaville n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Il était gentil même, un peu guindé au travail. Mais ses amis diraient qu'on pouvait toujours compter sur lui. Jusqu'au jour où ce jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts poussa la porte du vénérable collège où il enseignait.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de trois cours pour comprendre que cet élève gâchait son talent. Notes moyennes (oui, 15/20 était en ce lieu un résultat moyen), peu d'attention et d'efforts envers l'école, et surtout tendance à considérer que tout était son terrain de jeu.

Il y avait eu l'incident des marshmallows au piment dans la salle des professeurs, du café au whisky dans le réfectoire, des pigeons dans le bureau du CPE (comment diable avait-il fait entrer des pigeons là-dedans ?), un paquet de farine explosif dans sa salle de classe, un mur repeint en rose toujours dans sa salle de classe (comment s'y était-il pris ?), des inscriptions sur les murs, un autre élève mystère qui lui avait emboîté le pas… Ce garnement n'avait aucune conscience de son avenir qu'il gâchait ! Si seulement il pouvait mettre autant d'énergie dans ses études. Mais non, il fallait qu'il sème le chaos ! Et encore, il n'était pas certain d'avoir répertorié tous ses méfaits !

Vraiment, monsieur Chaville ne comprenait pas cet enfant. Il ne supportait pas de le voir. Il ne supportait pas d'être autant décontenancé, de ne pas savoir réagir devant lui.

Exposer son désarroi devant ce psychiatre reconnu n'avait que mis au jour cette cruelle réalité. Il détestait cet enfant parce qu'il était pour la première fois de sa vie désemparé devant quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser.

Il en eût une nouvelle preuve le lendemain.

_ooOOoo_

La journée avait commencé on ne peut plus normalement. Au premier intercours, une bombe de peinture avait été actionnée devant la porte du bâtiment. Elle avait eut le temps de tracer d'énormes traces sur les murs et le sol, tournoyant au bout d'une tige en bambous, avant qu'un surveillant, vert de la tête aux pieds, ne l'arrête et découvre un papier où il était écrit « se lave à l'eau froide ».

A la récréation, des pommes de terre étaient tombées du ciel, plusieurs tombant miraculeusement sur les membres du corps enseignant les moins aimés de l'établissement. Il en avait reçu trois rien qu'en traversant la cours. Et ces idioties faisaient mal.

A 11h, en guise de sonnerie, une chanson mièvre avait retenti dans les haut-parleurs. Dix-sept minutes été nécessaire pour que quelqu'un arrive à les éteindre. Et huit autres minutes avaient été utilisées pour trouver ce qui continuait de hurler cette musique sur les toits.

A midi, au réfectoire, il avait pu contempler une magnifique décoration de boules de Noël avant qu'elles n'éclatent les unes après les autres.

Et bien entendu, le perturbateur n'était apparu dans aucun cours de la matinée, bien que monsieur Chaville puisse jurer l'avoir aperçu dans un couloir.

Et l'après midi, on avait dû évacuer le bâtiment à cause de fumées suspectes provenant d'une salle de classe fermée à double tours.

Monsieur Chaville retourna le soir même voir le docteur. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait peur de commettre un meurtre. Il attendait la retraite avec impatience, oui, grande impatience.

Comment tout cela finira-t-il ?

_ooOOoo_

Bonjour !

Je n'ai pas eu de défi pour cette semaine, alors si vous avez une idée, n'hésitez pas !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plut.

Eli


End file.
